videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Krystal
Kostume 1: Her outfit from Star Fox Adventures * Kostume 2: Her outfit from the “Star Wolf Returns” ending in Star Fox ending in Star Fox Command, where she changed her name to “Kursed” http://www.deviantart.com/art/Kursed-Color-Starfox-99453018 * Unlockable Kostume 1: Her blue bodysuit from Star Fox: Assault * Unlockable Kostume 2: Her pink jumpsuit from Star Fox Command * Unlockable Kostume 3: A purple bikini, seen here Summertime Krystal * Kosplay: Vallah from War Gods Bio Krystal is a female native fox of Cerinia, a planet outside the Lylat System. Krystal became proficient in using a powerful staff weapon, as well as her natural abilities of telepathy. Cerinia was reported to be completely destroyed by an unknown disaster in which both of Krystal’s parents died. Krystal, seeking answers concerning her home planet’s destruction, journeyed to the Lylat System, where she came to Sauria after receiving a distress call during her search. After the crisis was completely averted and the planet was restored, Krystal and Fox McCloud began building a relationship. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Fire Shot: Krystal shoots a fireball from her staff at her opponent. * Freeze Blast: Krystal shoots a stream of ice from her staff at her opponent. * Cerinian Booster: Krystal charges at her opponent with her staff. * Staff Quake: Krystal thrusts her staff onto the ground. * Staff Throw: Krystal throws her staff at her opponent. * Staff Grab: Jade grabs the opponent by the chest with her staff and slams him/her behind her. X-Ray Move * Staffed Off: Krystal thrusts her staff onto her opponent's chest, busting the rib cage. As the opponent kneels in pain, she jumps behind him/her and swings it onto the his/her head, breaking the cranium. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Head Impalement: Krystal swings her staff at her opponent’s head, decapitating him/her. As the head flies off, it then lands onto the staff, which Krystal holds in the air. * Staff Strike: Krystal zips through her opponent as she cuts through him/her. The opponent is diagonally sliced in half. * Help From A Friend: Krystal calls for Tricky. Suddenly, tremors are heard as Tricky arrives. He then jumps high into air, making the opponent scream in horror as Tricky lands on him/her, crushing him/her to death. Tricky then gets off of the opponent, who is seen as a bloody mess of blood, gore, crushed organs, and broken bones. X-Ality * Krazoa Spirits: Krystal summons the Krazoa Spirits around her and they hurdle towards her opponent. One spirit hits the opponent in the head, fracturing the skull. Another spirit rams onto the opponent’s back, breaking the spine. As the opponent falls, all the Krazoa Spirits crash land onto him/her, causing every bone in the skeletal system to crack. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Staff Killed: Krystal slices herself in half with her staff. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Krystal warps onto the battlefield with her staff weapon and says, “I won’t hold back.” She then spins her staff around and gets ready. Victory Pose Krystal spins her staff around and thrusts it. She then lies on the ground in relaxation. Rival '''Name: '''Jade Both wield staffs, and seem to have a tribal thing going on with them. Also, both are named after stones. Finally, both characters are considered Ms. Fanservice. Category:MK Vs Nintendo